Malam Buram
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kei tak sengaja melihat Tetsuro di sebuah bar. [Hearty's KuroTsuki Week]


**Malam Buram**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

{hearty's kurotsuki festival week – day 2: band}

.

* * *

Kei tak sengaja melihat Tetsuro di sebuah bar, ketika lelaki dengan rambut khas bangun tidur itu tengah beratraksi penuh semangat dengan gitarnya.

Bir dalam genggaman mendadak tidak lagi terasa pahit, aneh. Ia seolah terpaku, menyaksikan lampu-lampu berkeroyok menyorot ke arah stan musik, tempat Tetsuro dan teman-temannya mempersembahkan sebuah permainan menyenangkan, di mana orang-orang berdansa-dansi sambil meneriakkan sesuatu. Yaho! Yaho! Nekoband terbilang nama konyol untuk ukuran band urakan. Ditambah berduet dengan salah-satu gitaris Fukuroband (paling nyentrik di antara semua personil, dengan rambut mengacung melawan gravitasi dan memiliki dua warna; abu-abu dan putih). Kei sering melihat mereka berdua di kantin universitas, Tetsuro dan Kotaro. Mereka seringkali membuat gaduh.

Kei merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh, menemukan Keiji. Lelaki itu meneguk birnya sekali tandas, mata nyalang memandang stan musik—atau memandang Kotaro?

"Mereka cukup populer di sini."

"Aku tidak pernah berkunjung ke tempat semacam ini, Keiji-san."

Keiji tertawa kecil, suaranya tidak terdengar. Suara-suara redam, ruangan hanya memperdengarkan bunyi menakjubkan dari dua anggota band. Lampu di tengah-tengah ruangan seakan menyala-redup cepat, menggila. Kei sedikit pusing. Ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa berada di tempat semacam ini—dipenuhi lautan manusia yang mabuk dan setengah mabuk, menari-nari sambil saling menyenggol dan menyikut, berteriak tidak jelas. Seseorang tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Kacamata terlepas, jatuh, terinjak-injak.

Pandangan memburam. Kei menarik bahu Keiji.

"Aku … sepertinya aku mau muntah."

.

* * *

.

Kei tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun di suatu ruangan, tidak begitu besar. Lampunya menyala terang sekali, membuat silau. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut hebat. Tak ada siapa pun di sini. Matanya menoleh ke kanan, kiri, lalu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ruangan tempatnya berbaring merupakan ruangan ganti—barangkali orang-orang band? Entah. Tapi banyak sekali pakaian nyentrik yang menggantung, ditambah gitar listrik yang bersandar di sudut tembok.

Kei teringat kejadian memalukan itu, ketika ia tak sengaja muntah di tengah-tengah orang yang berdansa. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Keiji, bagaimanapun caranya. Kei memijat pelipis. Tangannya lalu meraba-raba, mencari kacamata. Ia lupa. Kacamatanya sudah tentu tak berbentuk sekarang ini. Sial sekali. Tak lama, terdengar suara dua orang yang mengobrol, entah membicarakan apa. Bunyi sepatu mereka terdengar semakin dekat. Kei kembali berbaring, pura-pura tidur. Pintu dibuka. Telinganya menangkap suara Keiji—dan seseorang, siapa … ia merasa pernah mendengar suara ini.

Kei membuka mata perlahan. Tak begitu jelas. Dua laki-laki di depan pintu, saling memandang, membicarakan sesuatu. Kei mendengar Keiji tertawa. Lelaki yang satunya ikut tertawa. Kemudian mereka berpelukan—eh, eh, tunggu … mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Tanpa kacamata, semuanya tampak buram lagi tak jelas. Tapi ia yakin, yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan adalah Keiji. Pintu ditutup. Sosok yang wajahnya buram melepaskan gitar yang melingkar di bahunya, lantas menaruh di samping gitar listrik.

Kei sempat berpikir itu Kotaro. Banyak desas-desus mengenai hubungan Keiji dan Kotaro (ada yang pernah memergoki mereka berciuman, namun tak ada yang benar-benar memberi bukti). Tapi lelaki itu bukan Kotaro. Warna rambutnya hitam, sedikit mencuat. Seperti Tetsuro.

"Jadi gosip itu meleset jauh. Kaulah yang punya hubungan khusus dengan Keiji-san, bukan Kotaro-san." Kei bangkit, memandang ke arah Tetsuro. Lelaki tersebut terdiam, tidak menyangka bahwa ia cuma berpura-pura tidur.

"Kau seharusnya tidak pura-pura tidur."

"Tenang saja, aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapa pun. Hubungan kalian tidak ada urusannya denganku."

Tetsuro tertawa, lalu menggaruk tengkuk. "Ciuman adalah sesuatu yang biasa kami lakukan, kau tahu. Aku juga melakukannya dengan yang lain."

"Aneh."

Tetsuro mendekat, mengunci Kei dengan tangan menahan di kedua sisi tubuh. Tetsuro memojokannya ke sofa. Kei dapat melihat tatapan Tetsuro yang tajam, menusuk. Wajah lelaki itu, entah kenapa, terasa semakin dekat.

"Aneh. Memang. Tapi aku juga akan menciummu agar kau percaya."

Dunia seperti berputar tatkala dua bibir bertemu. Kei segera mendorong dada Tetsuro, lalu mengusap ujung bibirnya yang basah. Tetsuro meminta maaf. Dia meminta Kei secara baik-baik untuk tidak mengatakan soal ciuman itu pada siapa-siapa. Kei mencibir, mengatakan bahwa bukankah mereka sudah terbiasa berciuman. Tetsuro tidak mencoba menjelaskan, atau mungkin alasannya terlalu ganjil—atau entah apa. Kei masa bodoh.

Ia ingin segera pergi. Pintu dibuka paksa, ia melangkah tanpa peduli untuk kembali menutupnya. Di lorong, ia tak sengaja bertemu Keiji. Lelaki itu sedang mengusap keringat di kening Kotaro. Kei berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Tetsuro yang ternyata mengejarnya. Tetsuro memandangnya, mengulas senyum. Senyuman itu anehnya terasa ganjil, seakan memohon untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai 'kebiasaan berciuman'. Kei menggigit bibir. Ia mengerti sekarang. Ia baru saja menginjak skandal di antara tiga orang lelaki.

Keiji melihatnya, lalu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pulang. Kei menggeleng, menolak halus.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya. Lagi pula, aku sudah selesai. Bukankah kau tidak ingin melewatkan penampilan Kotaro, Keiji?"

Keiji diam, menunduk. Kotaro tersenyum senang. "Benarkah begitu, Keiji? Aku senang sekali! Aku semakin bersemangat!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku pulang, Tetsuro-san."

"Dan jika aku memaksa?"

Kei menyerah.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tidak akan membocorkannya, tenang saja. Tidak ada untungnya buatku."

Tetsuro mengemudikan mobil, berbelok arah mengikuti intruksi Kei. Keduanya membisu sebelum Kei memecah hening, membicarakan topik yang barangkali cukup sensitif. Tetsuro belum merespons, atau tidak berniat. Entah. Kei menyandarkan kepala di jok mobil, matanya menerawang melihat jalanan dan lampu-lampu kota. Segalanya terlihat buram, tapi tetap indah.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Atau Tetsuro diam karena berpikir untuk memulai cerita dari mana. Kei memandang, menuntut penjelasan. Tetsuro menyalakan klakson ketika ada mobil yang menerobos sembarangan. Sepertinya cerita tersebut akan dibumbui drama murahan; mengenai cinta segitiga, diambil dari sudut pandang yang menjadi selingkuhan—mungkin. Kei hanya menerka-nerka.

"Tapi, ya, dia jatuh cinta pada temanku."

Kei sudah menduganya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi. Sekarang ini, Kotaro mulai memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada Keiji. Aku memutuskan untuk mendukung mereka."

"Kau bodoh, Tetsuro-san."

Tetsuro tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan temanku, dan aku tidak ingin orang yang aku cintai membenciku."

"Tapi kau masih berciuman dengannya—atau justru malah lebih dari itu?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak peduli, tapi sepertinya kau sangat ingin tahu, ya."

Kei memandang jalanan yang sepi. "Aku hanya … penasaran."

"Nah."

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada Keiji-san mengenai perasaannya terhadapmu? Siapa tahu dia mulai menyukaimu karena kau selalu ada untuknya. Siapa tahu."

"Aku takut akan mendengar jawaban sebaliknya."

"Selain bodoh, kau juga pengecut."

Tetsuro tidak memprotes. Kenyataannya memang begitu. Kei mempertanyakan tindakan Tetsuro ketika menciumnya agar memercayai kebohongan soal 'kebiasaan berciuman' itu. Sekali lagi, Tetsuro meminta maaf. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena terlalu panik. Dan mencium Kei adalah satu-satunya cara yang terlintas pertama kali.

"Aku hampir percaya kau mencium siapa saja."

Mobil berhenti di depan rumah Kei. Kei keluar. Tetsuro menurunkan kaca mobil, mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Kei masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Besok—atau kapanpun, aku akan menemanimu membeli kacamata baru."

Kei tersenyum tipis, lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuro-san. Semoga kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang tepat."

"Haha."

Mobil memutar arah, melaju dan lenyap di balik tikungan. Kei sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa dialah seseorang yang tepat itu—yang menggantikan posisi Keiji di hati Tetsuro—setengah tahun kemudian.[]

* * *

 **12:55 AM – 23 June 2017**


End file.
